Star Wars: Turning Tides
by Veor Hrdenda
Summary: Anakin Solo is alive, Jacen is dead, only changes which are not directly addressed in story. Basically, this is a Civil War between the Jedi, involving Kyp Durron on one side, supported by the New Republic, and other characters in the middle ground. Main characters are Tahiri and Anakin. Some idea's from Episode VII are used, sort of inbetween old, and new Canon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is the author, this story is going to be somewhat confusing, basically, I switched the characters of Jacen and Anakin back around, in New Jedi Order stuff, with some slight alterations to events everything is exactly the same as it was afterwards, Anakin is simply alive, and Jacen is dead, that's all. On other notes, I'm not that great at writing Jaina or Tenel Ka. This story has some Anahiri, and is basically focussed around Tahiri and Anakin, I'll explain that later. So yeah, that's about it.**

* * *

The large group of Jedi stood silently around the wood, upon which lay the grandmaster of the Jedi Luke Skywalker, the older Jedi with greying hair, and a face anyone would recognize lay cold and still atop the pyre, his blue eyes once filled with life are now closed for the final time, among the Jedi there was a grim silence, no weeping could be heard among them, but among others who had known him tears could be seen, it was not a good day. The Jedi prepared to light the pyre, Anakin Solo, along with his older sister Jaina held two torches and prepared to light the wood, both wore formal Jedi robes, they still held their lightsabers at their sides, as they prepared to drop the torches into the flame, a cold silence was over them, both Jedi dropped their torches into the pile of wood at the same time, stepping back fading into the crowd, both had known their uncle well, and after losing their brother to the Yuuzhan Vong the hand of death had cut their family apart. It was a silent grief, Jedi were not supposed to be angered over the loss of the dead, but beyond that the Jedi Order had already felt the crippling blade of a schism form before, and while Kyp Durron had eventually rejoined the Jedi Order entirely, more for his respect of Luke, than his actual belief in Luke's cause. Those had been dark years for the Jedi, large numbers of them had been killed, talk of super weapons had been brought up, and the death of Luke now, only a short time after had made the blow much harsher to them. The fire grew, spreading and dancing with red and orange light, burning across Luke, and sending smoke into the clear skies, slowly the funeral broke up, as the Jedi returned to their tasks, a small group stayed behind, Anakin and Jaina, the dark haired Jedi siblings both were heading off, but it wasn't vastly important business, Jaina had been planning to go to Csillia, to meet with Jagged Fel, before she had received the news, Anakin had been on a trip around the universe, neither was expecting to have to go to another funeral, Tenel Ka, Jaina's friend, a red haired and pale skinned warrior, who was missing an arm, she also was the Monarch of the Hapes Consortium, she was expected upon her homeworld, she was needed as the monarch of the cluster, she had other duties, but she wanted to spend time with Jaina, to make sure she was well, the last was Kyp Durron, older than all three, by quite a bit, but he had respected Luke, and wanted to apologize to both Anakin and Jaina. He approached the three his voice was less bold than usual, "I'm sorry, I know we haven't gotten along in the past, but to lead the Jedi we're going to need to put that behind us now, and work together." Jaina gave him an angry glare, "And who the hell says that you're going to lead the Jedi? What about Corran Horn, or one of the others, or did you just decide to skip them out?" Kyp tried to wave off the words, he hadn't meant to insult them, Anakin could tell that, he stayed back, he didn't want to have to deal with Kyp, who was he found annoyingly over confident, and arrogant. "Master Corran Horn is away with his padawan, as I expect Anakin is fully aware, the other's are deployed elsewhere, or aren't well enough to focus their attentions on the order, I am the only one left with experience leading, thus the responsibility falls to me." Anakin considered punching Kyp for the comment about him following Corran Horn's movements, but he didn't, Kyp Durron was right, he had spent time making sure that Corran Horn and more specifically, his padawan were ok. "That was low even for you Kyp Durron, just because Anakin and Tahiri are together doesn't mean you get to turn it into an insult." Anakin tried to pull Jaina back, this wasn't worth a fight. "I'm sorry, it wasn't an insult, it was me stating what I know, Anakin has been following the movements of Tahiri, and Corran Horn. Anyway, I've spoken with the Senate about it, a large number of them seem to believe I'm the best choice." Jaina laughed, it was cold, and humorless, "So you get to be the lap dog of a bunch of bureaucrats, good job Kyp, you've gone up from a loose cannon, to a government pet." Kyp looked as if he was about to slap her, before turning away leaving, Jaina was about to go after him when Tenel Ka caught her shoulder, "It isn't worth it Jaina." Anakin let out a breath, "You shouldn't have done that, he may be a jerk, but he is powerful now, a lot of the younger Jedi follow him, Jacen almost did." Tenel Ka, remained silent, as usual, Jaina turned and looked at Anakin, "You know this is going to cause trouble, we are going to destroy the Jedi order, it's going to break out into a full out schism, now that Luke's dead." Anakin sighed, "I know, but Kyp isn't stupid, well, he isn't that stupid, he needs at least one Solo child on his side, or I suppose Ben, who is only eight, either way he isn't going to try and destroy the Jedi Order, I'll keep in touch, but I'm heading out again." Jaina looked Anakin over, "You should go see Tahiri, she misses you, even if you do try and keep up with her." Anakin looked at her, "Maybe, but I need to figure out my own life, who I am, before I start interfering with hers." Jaina hugged him awkwardly, "I'll miss you, even if you do keep in contact, after the destruction of the Holo-relays, your messages might not even get to me." Anakin tried to smile, "I thought the New Republic was fixing those." Jaina shrugged, "Some resource drain somewhere, don't know what just know it is big." Anakin shook his head, "Well goodbye to you both." Turning he headed off towards his own ship, a small freighter, now turned into a passenger ship, it only needed a crew of one, and he wanted to be alone for a while, he wanted to collect his thoughts, and see what the galaxy was like on his own. Jaina and Tenel Ka headed off in the opposite direction, "You miss Jacen right now, don't you." Tenel Ka's voice was silent, and soft, unlike her usually logical and cold tone, "Yes, I miss Luke, and Lusca, and everyone else we lost, but I'm not going to let that get in the way, I was supposed to stay with Jag on Csillia, it's going to be nice, after everything that's happened." Tenel Ka gave a small smile, "I get to go home and deal with a bunch of bureaucrats, and New Republic treaties, about the holo-net relays, and about the Hapan fleets" Jaina smiled, "I'll miss you while you're going about all your queenly duties, how's your father by the way?" Tenel Ka's smile faded, "He is as well as can be expected, my mother is dead, and my grandmother is still enraged that I became queen, I think she had it quite set in her mind to try and get you to become queen." Jaina looked over her friend, "Darker times, the fact that I was tempted by the thought is what was most wrong about it to me." Tenel Ka nodded, "This is where I must say goodbye, I'm expected back on Hapes, otherwise my mother may attempt to gain some power from my absence." Jaina took it as a joke, even if Tenel Ka wasn't known for her jokes, or for having a sense of humour in general, the sad fact was, that it may not have been a joke.

"Jirah, get over here." It took a moment for the blond woman to respond, she was tired, and honestly she wasn't ready to be doing anything, of any kind this early. "Yes Captain Stril?" she said after, running in her barefeet making little noise on the metal flooring of the ship, her green eyes flashed with life, the small scars on her forehead barely noticed in the dim lighting of the old freighter. "Jirah, took you long enough, I need you to come into town with me, you're going to help us take on supplies." Stril turned, her dark brown hair was streaked with grey, and her leather jacket was cut in multiple places, also marked with some scorch marks, nothing too easy to notice if one didn't stand still for too long, and in some cases even useful for intimidation. Jirah had signed on with the smuggler only a couple months ago on Nar Shadda, a world filled with criminal and scum, the only choice was which kind of scum you wanted to work with, Jirah thought it better to work for a smuggler than a murderer, or a thief. "Why do we need three people to load supplies?" Captain Stril turned to look at her, "We don't, but we'll need someone to smile and distract the police who should be searching our supplies." Jirah nodded, "And I'm the youngest, so I guess that's up to me." Captain Stril nodded and smiled, "Doesn't help that you're good at it, remember back on Mon Calamari? Or Tatooine? You're good at talking your way out of things." Jirah nodded, she supposed she was, but in truth she missed when things were more straight-forward, there was good and evil. "I should be fine, unless there's a Jedi." Captain Stril waved it off, "You'll do fine Scars, we only encountered a Jedi once, and that was by chance." Jirah tried to take it as reassurance, smuggling was a punishable offense in New Republic space, it used to be a relatively minor crime, but things were changing with the rise of Kyp Durron, only a matter of months back, already Jedi had become almost law enforcement, they weren't Sith, Jirah could see that, she understood in fact, but it wasn't right in her mind. "Let's go then." She focussed on the job, she smuggled things, that was her life now, she couldn't turn back.

* * *

 **Nothing too intense or strange in this chapter, this is basically just explaining events/setting up the world, if you haven't realized who Jirah is yet, your a bit slow, but great for me, that way you may not realize it until later, I'm going to try and write these characters as well as I can, keeping them as close to their actual characters as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Basically I decided to post chapter two more quickly than I would have, because chapter one had fairly little plot, also I mean, I have no life whatsoever so I write this way too quickly for my own good. Also, I know Kyp is sort of out of character, but at the same time, I felt like he had enough of a reputation for being irrational, and sort of the more villainous Jedi, that it worked.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2.**

The world was cold, it had a dark sky, the buildings were run down, and damaged, Jirah didn't like it, at all, it was a backwater world, not that she had anything against backwater worlds, but she didn't like the look of the place, she could handle herself, but this world seemed too backwater, it felt as if the world was a lie, similiar to a rich corellian trying to dress up as a Crimelord on Nar Shadda, she kept her hand on her blaster. She wanted to be ready, "What could we possibly get from this place that would be valuable?" The question was posed to the green twi'lek, who had gripped his own blaster firmly, the twi'lek seemed perfectly comfortable in this environment, due to it's thick jacket, which made Jirah feel underdressed in her green jumpsuit. "I suppose, it's gotta be something good, maybe illegal Throwing Bugs? Or, those YVH droids? I bet most people would pay good money for any of those." Jirah nodded, she wondered how any of these people would have gotten their hands on any of those, Throwing Bugs maybe, perhaps some were left over from the war, but even then the New Republic or Yuuzhan Vong, would have taken any of those that were left, YVH droids were discontinued, and while Lando Calrissian wasn't the most upfront man, he wouldn't go around selling such dangerous weapons to just anybody. Who ever they were dealing with, she didn't want to go in unprepared, gripping her blaster she watched the single view screen in the town, which flickered to life, the face on the screen surprised her, Kyp Durron's face appeared. _This is Jedi Master Kyp Durron reminding civilians to avoid any unauthorized business, or trade agreements, you never know where your supplies might end up, have a good day, and may the force be with you._ Jirah was disgusted that a Jedi would stoop so low, she was having trouble seeing the difference between him and the slime that destroyed Alderaan, she wanted to punch him in his arrogant face.

Jaina's lightsaber ignited into violet light, she honestly was considering using it, "You're doing what? How the hell is that any better than the emperor, or Vader? How are you solving anything?" Kyp tried to talk Jaina down, "It's only for self-defense, and even then it is just a contingency, it will never be used." Jaina raised her blade to his neck. "Your building a third Death Star, a long range Death Star, that can hit multiple targets with one blast, and you want me to believe it is all for the greater good?" Kyp stepped back, hand on his own lightsaber now, "Don't be ridiculous Jaina, Starkiller Base is to prevent things like Luke's death, to prevent things like the Yuuzhan Vong invasion, to help save the galaxy." Jaina swung her blade, only to have it blocked by Kyp Durron's, she pressed forwards, "You're an idiot, do you really think this is just going to be used if we are attacked? Don't you think that is what the empire told their engineers? Their generals? This is just another Death Star, so why do you protect it? Why the hell do you still support the New Republic?" Kyp tried to hold his ground without harming Jaina, he didn't want to make the situation worse, "I believe in the New Republic, so should you Jaina, your parents helped build it. I'm trying to save the galaxy." Jaina leapt backwards trying to shove Kyp into the wall of the small room with the force, "I should have expected something from Kyp Durron the Sun Killer, the murderer of civilians." Kyp leapt out of the way barely, landing on the ground, Jaina's words struck him, he had tricked Jaina into destroying a civilian ship that the Yuuzhan Vong were creating at Sernpidal, he had destroyed a sun, both were things he wasn't proud of, both were things he regretted. "Get out before I do something I regret Jaina." Jaina looked him in the eyes, and her response struck him more harshly than any weapon could have, "You already have." Without another word she left, Kyp wondered why, she could probably kill him if she set her mind to it.

Anakin looked over the barren landscape of Tatooine, he had searched Nar Shadda already, but he hadn't found Tahiri or Corran there, he presumed Tahiri would come here, it was her homeworld, but unfortunately he hadn't received news anything from her since Nar Shadda, her last message was cryptic at best _It's gone wrong, I need help._ He had been unable to find her though, and he didn't know what had gone wrong, perhaps she was referring the schism in the Jedi, Corran Horn and most of the older masters on one side, with Kyp and the younger students on the other. Jaina had sided with Corran Horn of course, even though his messages were only through Holomail, and Anakin had only found out after Jaina told him about what was happening. His mind was crowded, worry for his sister, but first he would find Tahiri, not that she couldn't take care of herself. He was more worried about her chances against Kyp, and where she might be right now. Finding her was his only priority, everything else could wait, Jaina was still in contact, if he needed too he could help her, otherwise Tahiri came first.

Jirah was heavily surprised to see a Yuuzhan Vong so far from Zonama Sekot, Captain Stril didn't seem to care much though, looking the Yuuzhan Vong over, "Do you have the bugs?" The Yuuzhan Vong nodded, with a strange smile, "I do, and you Captain do you have the money?" Stril placed down a number of credits, "Yes, so let's get this over with shall we?" The Shaper's head shifted, "I thought you were all about making business deals Captain." Stril looked him over, "I am, but I would prefer not being arrested or caught by Jedi." The shaper nodded, waving at a crate, "I'll take the credits and you can have the bugs." The captain left the credits on the table as the Twi'lek, Ren, opened the case, Jirah held her breath hand on her blaster, before the Twi'lek nodded, closing the crate. Jirah headed over setting one of the other crates into hover mode, Jirah linked up a couple of the hovering containers and was pushing them out when the shaper spoke again, "Shaped One, what are you doing here?" Jirah froze, trying to pretend she didn't hear the words, she shoved her crates forward again. "Now now Shaped One it is rude to ignore being addressed, Jirah spun around, "Shut up you annoying little-" She stopped when she realized she was being watched, she tried to think over why for a second, she then realized the Shaper was speaking in the Yuuzhan Vong language. "It seems I was correct, it is the fabled shaped one, now why are you here shaped one, and not with the rest of your Jeedai friends." Jirah pulled out her blaster and pointed it at the Shaper's head, Stril let out a quiet whistle, "Now where did you learn Yuuzhan Vong?" Jirah lowered the blaster, "Yavin IV." She holstered the blaster again and started pushing the crates, the captain fell silent.

* * *

 **See I told you there would be some VII stuff in this, also again Anakin is going to act like Jacen, because if you read anything from pre-NJO Anakin is the philosopher, and thinker, and Jacen is the action hero. Eventually I may go back and set up a timeline of how different this world is from the actual NJO world, but for right now I'm good, anyway if you don't know who Jirah is at this point... I can't deal with you.**

 **DRAMATIS PERSONNAE**

 **-Tahiri Viela: Jedi Knight, also called Jirah Kwaad** _Because for some reason she uses her alternate personalities last name?_ **(Human Female)**

 **-Corran Horn: Jedi Master (Human Male)**

 **-Anakin Solo: Jedi Knight (Human Male)**

 **-Jaina Solo: Jedi Knight, New Republic Pilot, (Human Female)**

 **-Jarn-Ker: Mercenary/Bounty Hunter/Anything Else you might need, if you pay enough money (Zabrak Male)**

 **-Captain Stril: Smuggler (Human Female)**

 **-Kyp Durron: Jedi Knight (Human Male)**

 **-Ren: Smuggler (Twi'Lek Male)**

 **-Jagged Fel: Imperial/Chiss Commander (Human Male)**

 **-Thrackan Sal: Senator/Head of the Starkiller base Project (Human Male)**

 **END LIST**

 **So, yeah, those are all characters who should be around, more might show up, probably going to be some issues between Tahiri and some Bothans, or something along those lines. I will be trying to develop most of the Original Characters, but I will probably fail miserably.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, if it wasn't clear enough already, which it may not have been, there is a time jump in between the funeral and the appearance of Tahiri under the name Jirah. It was not intended to be confusing, but I was tired** _Which is why I used Among in the same sentence three times_ **Also, I don't have people read over this, I will set up some premise for Tahiri and Corran being on Nar Shadda, as it is no longer a criminal world, but a Yuuzhan Vong jungle, but until then, you just have to deal with it, I may even write a prequel, giving a story about it. Understand from now on I will be trying to work Yuuzhan Vong related stuff into the plot, as this only takes place a year after NJO, meaning that they would still be cleaning up after the Yuuzhan Vong.**

* * *

The returning journey to the ship was a silent one, they got the crates on board the ship as quickly as they could sliding them under some floor panels. Jirah instantly returned to her quarters, a small knock on the door alerted her to the presence of the captain, "Captain, it's your ship you could have entered if you wanted." The captain smiled, "I could have, but it would be rude." Jirah sat up, "You're here about what happened in the market." The captain nodded, "I got to say Scars, I had you pegged as a lot of things, but not as a Jedi." Jirah looked down "So am I off the crew." The captain chuckled, "Not as far as I'm concerned having a Jedi could be useful, you're staying Jirah, unless you want to leave?" Jirah smiled, "No, and my name is Tahiri by the way." The captain smiled, "I've got one question though, why did you sign on with a crew of smugglers if you're a Jedi?" Tahiri, or Jirah, looked up at the captain, "Better than being a Jedi right now."

Jaina's X-Wing came out of hyperspace at Csillia, broadcasting clearing codes she headed down into the atmosphere, she was tired, and honestly this stung her more than it should have. "This is Jaina Solo, I need to land at the Fel Estate immediately." The prompt voice was that of an answering droid "All shall be prepared for you Lady Solo." Lady Solo had been amusing, she was a pilot, much like Jagged Fel, who she had flown with in the war, of course their relationship was more than that now, but it was where their relationship had sprung from. Her small fighter moved quickly through the cloud covered sky, slicing through the wind and snow with ease, below her she saw the Fel Estate, heading downwards she performed a quick landing outside on a small landing platform, she quickly entered through the small doors shivering from the cold weather outside. "Jag, you here?" Her words echo through the vast rooms and corridors, sighing she heads off into the network of rooms, she needed to fix the in house communications.

Kyp Durron sat in his office thinking over what had happened. He was loyal to the New Republic of course, but what might that cost him, Jaina was only making matters worse, for all he knew she could be telling the Empire of Starkiller base, he had expected her to understand, but now she seemed convinced he was wrong, he had helped her when her brother died, and he had even tried to help her now, he wanted to protect the Galaxy as the Jedi should, no more unnecessary deaths in a pointless war, Starkiller base wasn't a Death Star, it was a defensive weapon, to be used only when it had to be, and yet Jaina couldn't understand it. He let out a sigh, why was this so difficult, first Corran, now Jaina, Anakin was off who knows where, and other Jedi had gone missing, all Kyp had wanted was to have a strong Jedi Order, who could protect the new Republic, but even that wish seemed far from completion.

Corran Horn wasn't comfortable, nor was he enjoying the packed crowds of the small transport ship, he kept his hood up and his head down, generally that got him through the worst of situations. The man in his late fifties fit into the thick crowd well, his clothing was stained with mud, and was torn or scorched in multiple places, he felt just as bad as many of these people looked, he had lost his padawan, something so amateur that even a man like Kyp Durron wouldn't have done. His eyes were closed as he scanned the packed transport with the force. Tahiri had disappeared on Nar Shadda a full month ago, and as much as he tried to tell himself that it wasn't his fault, it was, he had pushed Tahiri too far, the schism in the Jedi Order only made it worse, she would be fine, he knew that, she was one of the most dangerous people he knew. In fact Corran was sure that most of the other Jedi were scared of her, not Kyp of course, not Anakin or Jaina, but anyone who didn't know her or wasn't an idiot was afraid of her, the rumors of her battle with a sith on Coruscant talked of how she had walked through his force-lightning to kill him, a terrifying thought. A voice sounded through the speaker devices _We will be landing on Duro soon, please prepare for the drop out of hyperspace_. Corran thought about how desperate these people must truly be to come here, better than Nar Shadda he supposed, but not by much, only a couple years back had this world been captured by the Yuuzhan Vong, and the effects of the bio forming process were still evident, of course the world had an alien beauty to it, much like Coruscant, but it wasn't a good place to move or raise a family, small living areas were scattered across the world, the homes of ex-slaves who for some reason decided to stay. Belonging drove many people insane, belonging and nostalgia.

* * *

 **Random End note here, so Tahiri sort of ran off on Nar Shadda, hope that was clear, and that is how she was onboard the freighter/ship in the beginning, also let me explain this, I will be using a combination of New Canon, and Old EU, as well as my own stuff, such as I may make up the type of ship Anakin is using, because as far as I'm aware none of such a sort exist, later I may have characters use weapons or equipment that don't exist, or use force powers that aren't used officially, or that we don't know the extent of, Things like Anakin's Machine Speak/Ability to repair things, or tell if something is broken or not...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, this is a shorter chapter, but that's fine I suppose, I split it up a little more, hopefully that becomes clear. Apparently looking at peoples thoughts is confusing... I don't understand how, so I'm ignoring that. As for the anger about the whole Starkiller base thing, there are reasons behind it, the story comes from an idea I had where Starkiller base was a New Republic weapon, not an Empire in All But Name (Or as you may call them, the First Order) weapon, also the significance of the weapon is that the New Republic have basically another Death Star that's long range, making the question, can you trust them? So yeah, I'm bad at talking, and at summaries, I have some basic skills in the writing department (When I'm not tired, which is never) Anyway, I hope this deals with your complaints, and splits the story up a little more, or at least enough for easy understanding.**

* * *

Cold starlight poured into the small freighter, Tahiri smiled looking out the window that was attached to her room, she felt lighter than usual, perhaps it was the fact she was welcome somewhere, or perhaps someone had slipped her some Kessel Spice, either way she waved off her tiredness and moved through the ship, checking everything was secure, and that all the systems were operational. Once that was done she could eat and then do anything else that might be required of her. She passed by Ren, the green Twi'lek, who gave a brief nod and an acknowledgement of "Scars." Before continuing down the corridor, which was fine with her, they didn't point guns at her or force her to wear shoes, and she didn't need to constantly talk to them. She thought back to who she had been only six years back, when she had been talkative and happy all the time, of course things had happened such as her shaping at the hands of the Yuuzhan Vong, and her personality merge with Riina Kwaad, a personality the Yuuzhan Vong had given her, if an outsider heard this they might think it was insane, but it was real, she remembered the pain, and the anger.

Anakin looked down the barrel of the blaster, hand on his lightsaber, he didn't like violence, but he would defend himself if he had to. He looked up at the Zabrak pointing the blaster at his head, "Now, I'm sure this is a misunderstanding, so how about we put down the gun and talk this out." The Zabrak snarled back in response, "And why would I do that Jedi? I got you exactly where I want you." Anakin paused, "What exactly do you think that is going to achieve? Why do you want a Jedi dead, that just makes you a target for all the other Jedi." The red skinned alien fell silent, "You'll be dead anyway so why shouldn't I tell you. I was sitting here in this bar, when this guy, big guy, wore a hood, comes up and says, 'You run into any Jedi, and I'll pay good money for them dead.' So, I'm gonna kill you, and get a good pay out of it."

"And he didn't tell you where to find him did he?" The Zabrak froze, "That's right, how'd you know that?" Anakin smiled, "Listen, someone is tricking you into doing their dirty work, so just lower the gun and I'll buy you a drink, that way we can talk about this like reasonable people." The Zabrak nodded it's horned head, holstering the blaster, Anakin smiled, people did stupid things, but generally you could get through to them, "So Jedi, what should I call you?" Anakin considered giving a fake name before shrugging away the thought, "Anakin." The Zabrak's face showed clear surprise, "Anakin Solo? The War hero?" Anakin smiled, "War hero is a bit of an exaggeration, but yes that's me, so what name do you go by?" The Zabrak nodded quietly, before responding "Jarn-Ker, It really is a surprise to meet you here, what brings you to Tatooine?" Anakin sighed, waving over the bartender, "I'm looking for a woman." The Zabrak laughed "Aren't we all?" Anakin let the joke pass, "A very specific woman, her name is Tahiri, Tahiri Viela, she's a Jedi."

"So, you need help, cause I've got no employer right now." Anakin smiled, Jarn-Ker, despite first impressions was a nice fellow, maybe a bit stupid and easy to manipulate, but all in all he wasn't a bad guy.

"I could use some help, I thought Tahiri might have come here because she's a Tusken, but turns out she hasn't been here, so I've hit a dead end." Jarn-Ker nodded once, thinking through Anakin's words, "Say what does this girl look like?"

"Blond Hair, Green Eyes, three scars on her forehead, and she probably won't be wearing shoes." The last remark caused Jarn-Ker to cough through his Corellian Ale, "Odd woman, now if memory serves me correctly she was here, of course it doesn't always serve me correctly, she came from Nar Shadda with a crew of Smugglers on some ship, I forget what it was called."

"Well then, at least I know she is alive, she must be using a fake name of course." The Zabrak nodded, he wasn't as stupid as he acted.

"Well, I've got a small ship should be big enough for two, so let's get going to find Tahiri, and probably Corran." The Zabrak was about to ask who Corran was when Anakin stopped him,

"Doesn't matter, not yet at least."

Corran was surprised by the state of the world, Duro was well known for having a heavily polluted atmosphere, and destroyed ecosystem, the world he was on now however had a beautiful blue sky, and a lush jungle spreading across it, he looked around at the strange buildings, half were Yuuzhan Vong in style the other half resembled the metal homes of worlds like Lothal. The world felt alien, perhaps because of its presence, or rather lack of one in the force, or perhaps because of sheer difference between it and Ossus, or Denon, either way it was an odd world. Corran had a plan now though, wherever anyone went in the galaxy where there was work to do, there would be Ryn, these aliens were known for a long time as thieves, though little more than nomads, sang and danced for workers with much clapping, only a couple years back they had been the most despised species one could find, but that was part of the way they acted, the Ryn Network was vast and well placed, they knew everything and were a thousand times more efficient than New Republic Intelligence or Imperial Spies.

Corran was going to try and find at least one of them who knew what was going on, before he felt someone grab him by the arm. A Ryn held onto him tightly trying to pull him through the crowds, Corran hesitantly allowed the Ryn to guide him through the camps, into a small stone structure, which Corran quickly realized was a bar. He was lead to a back table, sitting across from him was another Ryn, who seemed content to let the Jedi wonder at his identity, "Hello Corran Horn." The Ryn's voice was smooth, the voice of a politician rather than a soldier. "What do you want?"

"I want very little, this is about you and the Jedi." Corran found the speech patterns unsettlingly confident. "Very well, why am I here?" The Ryn sat back in his chair, "You are here because I believe I have information you need. Have you heard of Starkiller Base?" Corran shrugged, "No, what is it, another Death Star?" The Ryn nodded, "To all extents and purposes it is, just bigger and more dangerous." Corran sighed super weapons were no strange thing to him, "What are the empire doing this time then." The Ryn's hesitation was enough to tell him something was wrong with what he had said, "The weapon is not that of the Empire. It is built by the New Republic."

* * *

 **Again nothing too intense in this, and I've given another random end note to you, just for the sake of it, I actually have large portions of this story done, but this is here to ask if you think I should have a Leia scene where she is talking to the senate about Starkiller base, but I'm not sure. This story will converge into two basic storylines soon though, with some other characters sort of doing stuff off too the side.**

 **OH, and I wanted to explain Tahiri's Role; She is the outside perspective, she doesn't know what's going on with everyone, she doesn't see it as an internal member of the order, she see's it from the eyes of an outsider, the crew take this a step further, you see different characters reactions to the story, and how they are dealing with that.**

 **Thanks for the Reviews, they help quite a bit, I like input so I know what I should change, and how I can improve the stories, when I'm done with this story I will focus on a Tahiri Viela and Corran Horn story set on Nar Shadda before and around the events of Luke's death, focussing on Rogue Yuuzhan Vong, and the clear signs of the fall of the New Republic...**

 **That's all... I talk way to much...**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, chapter five is here, this is sort of a minor chapter, but I wouldn't advise skipping it because certain events do take place. The threads converge into two main plots here, so that happens. Enjoy, and I still talk to much.** ****

* * *

 _The world shifted underfoot as Tahiri walked step by step through the swirling ever changing mists, above her was a thick layer of clouds from which snow came twirling down in thick winds, the snow caused Tahiri to slip, and in front of her she saw a symbol drawn clearly into the snow, the mark of the New Republic, slowly at first the snow around it turned grey and then black, before the darkness started spreading across the white snow, turning the terrain as black as coal. Tahiri stumbled backwards away from the spreading black to find herself trapped as the darkness moved in around her. She felt it sliding up her legs and stomach a cold burning all over her, it grew and grew blacking out her vision, and choking her as it crawled into her mouth and down her throat._

Tahiri awoke, looking at herself to check the darkness was gone, she quickly realized it had been a dream, but somewhere deep down she knew it was more than that, a dream so vivid and clear with such symbolism meant only one thing, her visions were returning. She let out a breath clearing her mind, she checked for her lightsaber where she had hidden it upon first coming aboard. Dressing in a green jumpsuit she clipped her blaster to her belt, and briefly considered doing the same with her lightsaber, waving the thought off she moved out of her room down the silent corridors, checking upon the cargo and other supplies, she grabbed a small ration pack, which was quite unfortunately the best food they had onboard the ship. Returning to her quarters where she quickly finished it off, before preparing for the drop out of hyperspace.

Anakin's Vessel, _The Lost Jedi_ , came out of hyperspace above Lothal Anakin quickly prepped his landing procedures, after launching an inquiry Anakin had learned that Tahiri had signed on under the name of Jirah Kwaad, onboard the ship _The Skies Bounty_. The captain was a woman called Vira Stril, they'd managed to track the ship to Lothal, which is why they had arrived above the world of vast plains and small cities. Heading for a small spaceport where the Skies Bounty was supposed to have landed, the vessel quickly descended through the atmosphere into the busy skies, Anakin though perfectly capable of flying the vessel himself was glad to have a co-pilot for the landing procedure. Anakin quickly sent a message to the port control asking for landing permission, before setting coordinates for a landing bay. The winds were picking up on the planes as the vessel landed in the well sheltered city. "Right, now all we've got to do is find Tahiri, in this city, or see if she went elsewhere." A small bleeping sounded in the small vessel, Anakin quickly ran over to one of the automated Holonet receivers, tapping on the display a small message came up. _We need to meet.-Corran Horn_ The message was tagged with a location, "Why the hell would he be on Duro?" The world once had been a minor Shipyard, now it was a jungle largely uninhabited, the stations had been torn from orbit or destroyed, and the only people who lived there were ex-slaves, or people with no where else to go. Jarn-Ker sat back confused, "In short, a Jedi master just said we should meet on Duro." The man nodded, "What about this Tahiri girl then? We giving up on finding her?" Anakin breathed deeply, "We get what we can from the flight command here, and then we head for Duro, if Tahiri is here I'll find her with the force, but I doubt she is or I would have already found her."

Jaina was about to enjoy a talk with Jagged Fel about what had happened on Ossus, but before she could a serving droid had pulled her aside to receive a message. _Who are you loyal to Jaina? You remain a Jedi, and a New Republic Pilot, giving away this information will cripple or destroy both, and will kill countless numbers in an unnecessary war._ The message was unmarked with a name, Jaina had thought first it was from Kyp, but this wasn't the way he spoke, she leaned back in her chair thinking the strange message over.

Kyp Durron stood aboard the bridge of _Coruscant's Vengeance,_ The first of a new class of warships, somewhere in between a Mon Calamari warship, and a Bothan Battle Cruiser, it had a lowered bridge and was very rounded with Bothan engines and weapon systems aboard, the best shields and even a next generation Holomatrix for calculating battle maneuvers and short range jumps. In front of him was a snow covered world, through its center ran a long trench, with a mass energy containment device that was visible from orbit. Kyp heard a smooth and rich voice behind him, "Glorious isn't it? It represents a new age Kyp, an age of peace, the age of the Republic."

Kyp himself thought the world was awful looking, it seemed wrong, maybe that was just the Jedi in him though. "I hope that it isn't a symbol of peace Senator Sal." Thrackan Sal stood behind him, the Senator of Corellia, newly elected high councilman, the leader of the New Republic. "And why would that be Kyp, not enough glory for you and your Jedi if it does represent peace?" Kyp tried not to punch Thrackan Sal in the face, He knew relatively little about the man, except that he was responsible for the deaths of an entire Hapan fleet, and was a distant relative of Jaina and Anakin.

"Because, it will only represent peace if people know about it, and that will only happen if you use it." Despite what Jaina might believe he wasn't a pawn of the Senate, and he wasn't going to let the galaxy be torn apart by a power mad Corellian. "Fair Enough Kyp, now I want you to deal with the rogue Jedi running around causing trouble." Kyp didn't look the man in the face, "Corran Horn isn't a fool, he can't do any damage to the New Republic, nor would he try to cause any harm to us." The man smiled, a politician's smile, the sort of smile someone makes when they want something. "Now, now Kyp, I put you in charge of the order, so prove you deserve it, win over those you can, the others need to face justice." Kyp stepped backwards, "What do you mean, for what crimes?" Thrackan Sal smiled, "Oh Kyp, you are so foolish, I have Tahiri Viela on an account of smuggling thanks to a very talkative Vong." Kyp shook his head, "And the others?" A small chuckle, "Jaina can be arrested on accounts of treason, Corran Horn is, I have no doubt attempting to commit treason, with those Ryn." The word Ryn was spat more than spoken, like it was a foul taste. "And Anakin? What charge have you made up for him?" The older man surveyed Kyp, "And here I thought you were loyal to the Republic." Kyp looked around him, and for a second he thought Jaina might have been right, but only for a second, "I am sir, I can win Jaina over, I know I can, deep down she understands, Anakin might be harder though, he's a good person, but he's wrong on this one."

Corran Horn stood at the edge of the landing pad waiting for Anakin, the you man came into sight with a Zabrak following closely behind, a sight that somewhat shocks Corran, Anakin had been traveling alone, and could easily pilot his small freighter alone, of course that means little to Anakin, who may have chosen his companion based upon a whim, or what he interpreted to be the will of the force. "Anakin, it's good you came so quickly."

"I got the impression it was urgent, we were on Lothal looking for Tahiri when you called, oh this is Jarn-Ker by the way." The Zabrak nodded at Corran Horn, "Hello, honor to meet you mister Corran Horn." Corran looked the Zabrak over, he couldn't sense any ill intent, or harm meant from the man, but he found nowadays it was best to be wary. "We'll talk over a drink." Corran turned heading into the strange crowd, Jarn looked at Anakin for some indication of what was going on and Anakin shrugged in response.

* * *

 **I successfully don't use Jagged in Jaina's story somehow, while she stays at Jagged Fel's house, so that was impressively bad writing, I decided to cut the Leia appealing to the New Republic stuff, because she wouldn't know about Starkiller base, I also am trying to keep the original trilogy characters out of this focussing on the newer generation. They will play a bigger role in the sequel to this story of course... I will tell you that I intend for this to be a trilogy, mainly not-to-long-stories but each will have their own plots.**

 **Well, I will see you next time I post...**


	6. Chapter 6

**More story stuff in this chapter, and I noticed it is slightly longer than the last one, if I am not mistaken, of course I might be, anyway I tried to develop the OC's more in this chapter, mainly Ren, Stril still has little purpose in the story, and I am figuring her out as of now, which means her main development will be at the end of this, and in the next story I right with her, possibly also the prequel Tahiri and Corran on Nar Shadda story.**

* * *

Tahiri choked on the foul air of Denon's undercity, the world was the new capitol of the Republic, after Coruscant had been bioformed by the Yuuzhan Vong, many people used the word destroyed, Tahiri found it somewhat strange, Coruscant existed still, it was just different. Tahiri followed the Stril through the dark lower levels, Ren, the twi'lek crewman or body guard depending on the situation. Tahiri regretted somewhat not bringing her lightsaber with her, of course she wouldn't be any safer, but it felt right.

"Ren, who's buying the merchandise?" She had found it was better not to state what they were carrying, especially in environments like the undercity. One hand clasped her blaster, the other was holding onto the crates behind her.

"I don't know, and when I don't know, I don't ask, the less we know the less we tell the trade management or Galactic Alliance when they find us." Tahiri nodded, she got the idea, "Well, they would have quite a tough time breaking anyone here, it's not like they can torture us." The twi'lek smiled at Tahiri, it was the sort of smile an adult gave a child when they were laughing at them privately, "Not legally."

Tahiri thought it over for a second, she heavily doubted that anyone in the New Republic would try and torture someone for smuggling, but these were Yuuzhan Vong Throwing Bugs, a highly desirable black market weapon, which was banned in every nation, oddly enough they were relatively common, Yuuzhan Vong had been growing these for the war on a number of worlds, there were enough for an entire galactic military, of course most had been confiscated by the New Republic, or the Imperial Remnant, but it was easy to get them on the Yuuzhan Vong worlds. "I've dealt with the New Republic, they don't torture people."

The Twi'lek laughed, "You would have dealt with them being, well, you know, anyway you only see one side of them, the good or the bad, it's an old saying, The Sun only sees day, and the Moon only Night."

Tahiri thought for a second, deep down she wasn't really one hundred percent convinced the New Republic wouldn't torture people, their actions in the Yuuzhan Vong war were brought to mind, quite specifically the Virus Alpha Red's creation. "Maybe, but I doubt anyone here would break under torture." The Twi'lek smiled, "And you would know how?" Tahiri looked at him, "The Jedi didn't just sit around during the war, we fought." The Twi'lek nodded, "Well then, that explains the scars." Tahiri breathed in, "I didn't get them through torture." The twi'lek frowned, "Should I ask?" Tahiri remained silent, an unusual trait for her, usually she was the talkative one, less now after the shaping, but still she would talk often, Ren sighed, "Sorry, guess it's an odd subject, your way to young to have been a soldier in a galactic conflict." Tahiri tries to shrug off his sympathy, "I'm, I was, a Jedi, it's part of my job." The twi'lek laughed, "Really, 'cause you and the other Jedi aren't doing a great job of it right now." Tahiri could have thrown the man into a wall, part of her wanted to, a Yuuzhan Vong part, which felt it's honor had been insulted. The rest of her didn't care, "Kyp's always been a bit too anti-smuggler, and pro-Jedi action, it's one of his greatest problems." The twi'lek looked her over, "You say that like you know him." Tahiri nodded, "I've crossed paths, Anakin talked about him a lot, Kyp got Anakin to repair Centerpoint station in the first place, well Kyp and Jacen." The Twi'lek looked confused, "Anakin Solo? The war hero? You make it sound like you knew him well." Tahiri stopped, she hadn't meant to retell to much of her past, but she had said it already so she might as well continue. "He was my best friend, he helped me on Tatooine to prove I was worthy enough to return to my tribe, and we freed the trapped children from the golden globe, so yes I know him, probably better than most people." Ren nodded, "I'm sorry, didn't mean to pry, it just, I didn't realize that you were, well, an actual Jedi, in my mind I guess I thought you were just some kid who ran away from the Jedi after a year." Tahiri nodded, many people thought she was younger than she was, many people thought she was older, "It's fine, I've been told I look, and act younger than I am, other people say I act older than I am, maybe it's just point of view." The twi'lek seemed a bit confused, but over all seemed to just take Tahiri at her word, not pressing any further. Tahiri found it nice though, to be treated as a child again, half her friends looked at her with suspicion, or fear, that was the worst part of the Shaping, not the pain, or the fact she had memories implanted, it was the fact that when people met her eyes, they saw the Yuuzhan Vong first, not Tahiri Viela Jedi Knight.

The cantina was filled with noise and shouting, like many other Yuuzhan Vong worlds this had become a place for thieves and criminals to meet. The two Jedi in torn up clothing were barely noticed among the crowd, and any suspicion faded when people noticed Jarn. "So you're telling me, a Ryn, who never even told you his name dragged you into a bar to tell you that the New Republic are building a super weapon?" Corran nodded, "That about sums it up, and so far as I know, it's just going to get worse, we move now or not at all." Anakin nodded, he didn't like the idea of fighting Kyp, or anyone else for that matter, but if they needed to they would.

"I want more information first, Who's in charge of this project, and how does the weapon work?" Corran shrugged, "I agree with you on that, but I've got nothing, I don't even have a clue how the Ryn Network found out." Anakin knew the answer to how, but Jarn looked confused about almost everything the Jedi had said.

"So you two, are planning to break into a world destroying weapon, and are hoping to somehow figure out how to destroy it, without killing all the workmen, and soldiers onboard?" Corran sighed, "I never said it was a good idea, I just said it was really our only option." Anakin shook his head, "Not, quite our only option, but the other way is far more risky." Corran laughed, "Anakin, nothing is more risky, this entire situation is terrible so let's hear your plan out." Anakin looked downwards straightening his jacket before taking in a breath, "We go to Denon, break into the security facility, and get me to a terminal, I can get everything we need from there." Corran frowned, "I thought you were a pilot, not a hacker." Anakin shrugged, "The force works in weird ways, and it isn't exactly hacking, per se, I talk to the machine, I ask it to do things, and it does it." Corran sat back in his chair, "Since when have you been able to do that?" Anakin sighed,

"Since the day I was born, I could interface with machines, I was hoping I could understand why through meditation, but that went nowhere, I used the ability to activate Centerpoint station, one of many mistakes." Corran was slightly shocked, he had known about Jacen's ability to create links with other beings, and he himself couldn't lift objects with his mind as other Jedi could, but never had he heard of a gift as unique as the ability to connect and manipulate computers. "Where was this in the Yuuzhan Vong war?"

Anakin had been trying to avoid conflict, one of the things he had failed at, in fact he had let both Jacen and Kyp talk him into activating Centerpoint station, a mistake he deeply regretted, "I used it at Centerpoint, not much use elsewhere, and after that, well, I wasn't exactly eager to use the force." Corran remembered the time where Anakin had refused to use the force well, he understood the reasoning at least partially now, understanding what Anakin felt guilt about, and how it changed him. "So, really neither is worse than the other, I would go to Denon, then we know who we're dealing with." Jarn smiled, "I've always wanted to reveal a government conspiracy." It was decided, off to Denon it was.

Jaina felt guilty, she was supposed to be spending time with Jag, but she was torn, a third death star was being built, and she was torn about it, that tore her apart even more, what did it say about her that she even questioned if the weapon was a bad thing. Perhaps Kyp was right, perhaps it really was just a precaution, but what kind of precaution was a world destroying weapon, was it really up to her to decide what was wrong and what was right? She was stuck, stuck in the middle of a battlefield, she knew which side Jacen would have taken, and she knew which side Anakin was on, with in reasonable doubt, but she wasn't either of her brothers, she was a New Republic pilot, and a Jedi Knight, but that wasn't all she was, she was Jaina, but she didn't know what that meant right now.

Kyp was beginning to deeply regret his deal with the senate, they supported him as new Grandmaster of the Jedi, not that he had much competition, and he helped support the senate. At the time the deal made sense, it wasn't like he was selling out to the empire, or the Yuuzhan Vong, he was agreeing to support a group of elected officials, unfortunately these were elected officials who were constantly striving for power, they would have made excellent Sith, today he found truly was the first day he understood how Sidious had been able to infiltrate the Senate.

Tahiri looked at the Bothans in slight annoyance, they were low-level rats, clearly ones with good funding, but still rats, as far as she could tell they were just as involved in Ar Krai, as any military Bothans, she had a deep seated instinct to pull out her blaster and open fire on them now, an instinct she was barely able to ignore. Ren looked at her, "You're certainly jumpy aren't you scars?" Tahiri had one hand on her blaster, and was tapping the ground with her foot. "You've brought the merchandise I see, Captain Stril."

The Bothan speaking held himself like a politician, but his clothes spoke differently, torn and cut, Tahiri saw through the illusion immediately, the man was acting upper class so he could manipulate them. "Yes, five crates of Throwing Bugs." The Bothan smiled, it was the smile of the predator, Tahiri found it annoyingly smug. "Well done Captain, do I want to know where you got them or doesn't it matter, I would hope not from a Vong." Tahiri absent mindedly corrected the term, "Yuuzhan Vong." The Bothan shot her a look, "What?" Tahiri looked down, "Nothing." It was best not to anger the buyer, it ended with things getting messy, "No, I want to hear what you said." Tahiri had been hoping that the Self-important Bothan wouldn't ask her such a question along those lines, but her luck had never been that great, "The term Vong is offensive to them as the term means children, calling them Vong is also offensive in the sense that is heresy, it is saying they are children of nothing." The explanation was the truth but the Bothan snarled,

"Why the Kriffing would I care if I offended the genocidal maniacs who destroyed Coruscant?" There it was again, destroyed, Coruscant wasn't gone just different, some might say better. "I meant no disrespect." She pulled the cap down further hand still on her blaster, Ren had his hand all the way around his blaster already, they were a crew, and Tahiri may have started it, but there was no way in hell that the Twi'lek would leave the kid to deal with a crazy Bothan on her own, "What's your name kid?" Tahiri avoided eye contact with the Bothan who looked as if he was just about ready to kill her. "Jirah." The Bothan snarled, "What were you Peace Brigade? Or did you just help them find slaves and worlds?" Tahiri was ready enough to shoot the Bothan where he stood, but she focussed on breathing, "No sir." The Bothan snarled, "And what's with the hat? Trying to hide something? Maybe you're just a Yuuzhan Vong in an Ooglith Masquerer trying to kill us right now?" Tahiri was done with the paranoid, self-important, delusional being who had the strange belief that he was still alive because he was some great warrior or genius. "I wouldn't need the hat if I were wearing a Masquerer, and trust me if I was a Yuuzhan Vong warrior you would be dead by now, not that you would know." The Bothan stepped back, "You're accusing me, Idd'yen of being a coward?"

Tahiri had her gun at the ready If she needed it, "No, I'm telling you that I don't see a soldier before me." Idd'yen spat, "And what would someone like you know about soldiers, you're just a smuggler?" Tahiri was at the edge, for a brief second she imagined shooting him and his guards and running off the hero, but it wasn't worth it, "You're right, I wouldn't know." Idd'Yen seemed satisfied by the response.

"Now the bugs, five crates as we discussed." Captain Stril nodded, "Yes, but I'd like to see our credits first." The Bothan smiled pulling out, as far as Tahiri could tell, a large number of credits, the captain double checked "I was promised more than this." The Bothan smiled, "Consider it a donation to the cause." Captain Stril stared him down, "What cause would that be, all I see here is a bunch of idiots with guns." The Bothan smiled, "Why the purification of the Galaxy, the removal of that virus that your little blond friend seems to admired so much." Stril stepped back, "Listen, I may be an easily bought Smuggler, but I have sanity, and as much as I hate the Yuuzhan Vong, what you're talking about is murder, you also didn't pay me enough to sign on to your genocide campaign." The Bothan say back, "Captain you are outnumbered, what other choice do you have." Tahiri looked at Ren, they both knew there was no good way out of this, an unspoken thought passed between them. Tahiri leapt forwards, pulling her blaster out opening fire on two of the guards. "Stang! I knew that blond girl of yours couldn't be trusted." He quickly found a gun pointed at his head. Tahiri had jumped behind a nearby wall, hearing the blaster bolts hit the wall she had been standing by mere seconds before. "Stang, and Kriff, and all the other curses I can't think of right now." She gripped her blaster tightly. Idd'Yen meanwhile found himself trying to convince the captain that he was harmless as the blaster was held to his head.

"Captain please, we're both reasonable people aren't we? We can talk this out." Stril smiled, "I hated you from the moment I saw you, and then you went and threatened my crew member, and then you turned out to be done nutjob who wanted to commit mass-genocide, so shut up and tell your men to drop their weapons, because I've had about enough of your talking." The Bothan quivered, "The cause will live on, you won't end it here." Stril shrugged, "The cause isn't my problem, you are, let the Jedi deal with the rest of you." The Bothan attempted to reach for his gun, and then Stril's blaster sounded and the Bothan fell to the ground dead. In the moment of confusion Tahiri leapt around the corner with two well placed stun bolts, dropping the two guards, leaving Ren two deal with the remaining two, which he didn't need to do as they ran at seeing Tahiri reamerge. Tahiri then noticed that her hat had been knocked off her head in the fight, "We should go, they're going to go tell a story about how a Yuuzhan Vong infiltrator killed their leader and knocked out two of the guards who worked for him." Stril shrugged, "Sound's like you've encountered this sort of situation before." Tahiri nodded, "It was worse on Nar Shadda, so many people there wanted revenge on the Yuuzhan Vong, I was ok because I was a Jedi, but here, well I don't have that anymore." The captain seemed curious, though she said nothing about it, Tahiri was somewhat glad for that, her past was hers, no one else's and the captain and Ren, understood that, even if they did sometimes ask about things that she said it did, but that was fair enough, she couldn't just create questions or mysteries and never tell them anything.

Cork Ili'yen was shocked by the death of his uncle, more so that his uncle was killed by a Yuuzhan Vong agent. "Your sure this girl was Vong?" The dumb soldier nodded, "Yes sir, had the scars on her forehead, she also kept correcting the boss when he called 'em Vong." The young Bothan man nodded, "I suppose such a counter attack should be expected, but this agent must be Peace Brigade, or else she wouldn't be using that gun, so here's what your going to do, put out word on the streets to look for her, and then we find her ship, so she can't get off world." The two guards nodded running off, they were idiots that was clear to Ili'Yen, but they were useful idiots. "You won't get away with this, you Yuuzhan Vong dog."

Anakin was prepping his small ship for a hyperspace jump repairing faulty systems, and refining the navigation equipment. "You're worried about this aren't you?" Anakin breathed out, the Zabrak seemed to be as good at reading people as a Jedi, "Yes Jarn, I am, we have to break into the New Republic Defense Administration, and then we have to steal information on a world destroying weapon, which we will be heading off to destroy, so yes I'm worried." Jarn nodded, "I presume it doesn't help that you're distracted worrying about Tahiri." Anakin looked up at the Zabrak, "For a guy who got tricked into almost shooting me, you're pretty smart." The Zabrak shrugged, "I've been in tough situations before, I've launched heists, I know the worry when I was about to pull a big one, I've also been in long distance relationships, and honestly if you do love this Tahiri the best way to help her right now is to make sure you don't die, and also to make sure there aren't giant world destroying weapons on the loose." Anakin nodded, he was focussed, he had always been good at focussing, except when his friends or family were in danger.

* * *

 **Well then, I added in this new villain character for Tahiri, which means you get a lot more Tahiri stuff in the next couple chapters, I think next two or three, then we switch over to the other group of Anakin, Corran, and Jarn. I have to admit some of these characters are different from their original versions for the purpose of the story, Thrackan Sal I will straight up say I don't know enough about, but I figured 'Hey what political figure has a super weapon in his story' clearly Thrackan Sal was the first that came to mind, anyway, Jagged Fel shows up in the last, or second to last chapter, so enjoy that, this has about five or six more chapters based off what I've written so far, and where that story is, so yeah, Enjoy this.**

 **Also leave reviews, I will try and pay attention to them, I did eventually get around to editing this story to be more broken up, even if it didn't come out exactly as I planned.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well... I screwed up badly. I apologize to everyone for failing to continue this story, and for the lateness of the last time I posted. I'm not going to make up some story saying I was busy or having a hard time, I was just tired and forgetful, at a certain point I would decide not to update, let me explain, so I post every Tuesday, so I failed to post on Tuesday I post on Wednesday, if I forget to post then, well I don't post.**

 **Also I started to think about actually giving this story some Context. To explain it better I was wondering about writing a New Jedi Order Story, flipping Anakin and Jacen's roles (For those of you who have Read NJO you will know Anakin plays the role of the famous poster boy Jedi hero character, and Jacen is questioning the force and everything about it) otherwise I** **May** **write in brief scenes (Jacen's death, Danni Quee stuff, Tahiri Stuff, etc) at the end of this story and probably the next, as small little scenes to help people understand the characters and the situation.**

 **Oh yeah, also this story will be two or three parts, meaning you'll have this** ** _Turning Tides_** **,** ** _Born of War_** **, and something else, or just** ** _Turning Tides_** **and** ** _Born of War._** **Anyway that's it, probably no weird bottom note this time.**

* * *

Tahiri felt the eyes pouring over her, watching her every move, as she had guessed the Bothans had laid out word on the street that there was a Yuuzhan Vong agent on the street, the looks she received were that of hatred and fear, looks she had gotten used to from the other Jedi, the ones she didn't know well, on Nar Shadda it was worse, far worse, the hatred of the Yuuzhan Vong was rooted there, the only place where Yuuzhan Vong were hated more in the galaxy than the Yuuzhan Vong worlds, was Bothawui. Tahiri had forgiven Nen Yin, considered her a friend even, but she had not forgiven everyone else, or herself, this world was so twisted and strange to her that everything seemed to move against her, maybe she should have stayed on Sekot. Ren breathed in deeply, causing her to shift her attention, seeking outwards with the force for whoever it was who had cause the Twi'lek such fear, or surprise, she found herself looking at two Bothans, each armed with a blaster, they stood in the entrance of the landing bay. "You three are coming with us." Tahiri found it somewhat laughable, "Now why would we do that, there are two of you, and three of us." Captain Stril seemed somewhat annoyed at her for speaking, but seemed to agree from the smirk she gave the Bothans.

"The kid's right, you're outnumbered." The Bothan grinned back, "Oh really now? The way I see it you are three Yuuzhan Vong agents on a world filled with a group of your enemies." Tahiri spun to see the advancing crowd, all armed well, with blasters and vibroswords,

"Stang! Why can't anything ever go to plan." Ren and the captain dropped their weapons, Tahiri followed their actions, but was anxious at laying down her weapon, Ren whispered to her, "Don't worry about it scars, we'll get out of this, somehow." Tahiri nodded, she knew she would, she always did get out of the impossible.

Kyp tried to focus, he could hear the construction work outside on the temple, and even the Jedi around him were seemingly fine with everything that had happened, but Kyp was stuck asking himself, did he make the right choice? Did he destroy what the Jedi stood for to help a corrupt government, or was he really saving the galaxy with his alliance, maybe Corran Horn was right, maybe he was an idiot who thought he was a genius. Ganner was gone, so was Wurth, maybe those were supposed to be signs about what he had to change, and he had tried to change, he had started trying to find himself in the force, and figure out what he should do, he reexamined holocrons, and old texts, but still nothing. "Did I overstep myself, am I the villain of this story." He spoke softly to a trusted younger Jedi, Krean Var, the young man had dark skin, and dark eyes, his hair was died with a streak of red, "No master Durron, you've done everything that has been expected of you." Kyp found the kid annoying sometimes, but he had his head on right, he was on the right path to becoming a Jedi. Kyp sighed, "Yes, well, I have tried, but that isn't the point Jedi Var, the point is did I do the right thing, agreeing to protect the new republic, unconditionally?" The Jedi's head tilted, "We are as Jedi told to protect the New Republic, isn't that our purpose?" Kyp sighed, the kid was smart, just not in the way Kyp wanted, really he needed an Anakin to talk to, except one who was less extreme, or a Luke Skywalker.

Jaina sat meditating in her room, or the room the Fel's had provided for her, she should talk to Jag, but right now she needed to understand what she was supposed to do, how she was supposed to deal with this superweapon. She felt a familiar tug in the force, the void where Jacen had been calling to her, somehow, maybe it was her own projection into the force, maybe she was just going insane, but somehow it was real, or real to her. She sorted through her emotions, focusing and refining them, meditating on the existence of another world destroying weapon. _Beware the Youngling, beware the Deceiver, fear the world killer._ The thoughts were not hers, Jaina could tell that easily, perhaps the force had chosen to communicate with her for some reason, "Well, what in the galaxy does that mean, beware the youngling? Am I supposed to fear children? And how do I know who the Deceiver is?" She then realized she was talking out loud, "First sign of madness and all that." She sighed leaning back onto her bed.

* * *

 **Well... for the sake of Tradition, also I have like an entire universe planned around this...**

 **I need a life...**

 **Please review this, give it criticism (But not too much you may somewhat damage my huge ego.) I'm not good at this yet. I may never be good at this, I need your help to get there, so tell me what you like, what you don't, tell me if I'm destroying characters, or if I should give a character more room, or anything else in that regard, I need your help to be anywhere near good at this. Also I do try and take your comments/reviews into mind when I see them. I did try and break it down into smaller sections when told the giant paragraphs were too much, and I try and settle comments (Revolving around plot, and other stuff) in my own reviews/comments, or in this sort of weird section.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I need to put this here because I always do. I apologize in advance for any issues that may happen with uploading this story, I mean I have yet to know what those issues might be, but knowing me it might be late. I generally upload these before hand when I can, so I have a week ahead, such as I'll upload one part, turning it into a chapter instantly, and then I will upload another chapter in advance since I've finished this entire story ignoring some minor tweaking (Also I have yet two finish part two.) So yeah.**

* * *

 _Above her the clouds moved in strange patterns and shapes, underfoot was a hard stone floor, as Tahiri stepped out into the darkness around her she looked up to see the sun blazing red above her, the stone beneath her feet was cool and hard like the stones of the temple on Yavin IV, where she had grown up, and the dampness in the air resembled the jungle worlds of the Yuuzhan Vong. The stone started crumbling away into dust and ash, and from the sky she saw the sun fading, from the darkness a voice spoke "Do not let this be the future choose and act Tahiri." Tahiri fell, quickly into the darkness, which never ended._

Awaking in a dark cellar was less than preferable, but Tahiri wasn't dead, and that was good, looking around she barely could make out her crewmembers in the darkness, unable to see their faces, she reached out with the force to confirm that they were really there, "Well this is bad." Ren managed a cough, "Well, yes observant one, this is bad, of course, we'll escape but this is bad." Tahiri nodded, from a dark corner a small noise was heard, Tahiri turned her head, "Who's there?" No response was heard, "Can't you just use the force?" Ren asked with a confused stare. Tahiri knew that there was nothing there in the force, but that didn't mean there really was nothing there.

"Wait a second." Tahiri delved deep into her Yuuzhan Vong personality Riina Kwaad, calling upon her connection with the Yuuzhan Vong to find who was in the corner, as she had expected, a small hunched figure was there, though his life was sick. She spoke again, this time in Yuuzhan Vong "Who is there?"

This time there was a response, "I am a shamed one of the lower class, who is it that speaks to me." Tahiri sighed, she really didn't want this shamed one knowing who she was, very specifically because the Yuuzhan Vong Shamed-Ones referred to her as The Jeedai-Who-Was-Shaped, which got annoying quickly, instead of answering she started using the regular force again, looking for whatever switch would activate the lighting, after a couple moments light filled the cell, blinding Tahiri briefly.

"Well, now we can all see, let's talk." The two crewmen looked at the shamed one, "You know I thought Yuuzhan Vong were supposed to be big scary warriors." Tahiri breathed in, "They are, this is a shamed one, he is the lower caste, his body rejects implants, and scars." The shamed-one had taken one look at Tahiri and had knelt on the ground and started worshipping her, "Is he ok?" Ren asked, looking down at the small hunched figure, who was speaking in a foreign language.

"He's worshipping me, but other than that yes." The two fell silent for a moment, "So you want to enlighten us?" Stril had remained quiet, as Ren spoke, she was focusing on coming up with a plan, but Tahiri started talking again.

"The shamed-ones created a cult, or heresy worshipping the Jedi, considering them the messengers of the gods, and such, focusing around a shamed warrior, the Jedi-who-was-shaped, the Slayer of Shedao Shai, and the twin gods of Yun Yamka and Yun Harla having Avatars." Ren looked more confused, but instead of asking he just sat back, "So they worship Jedi?" Tahiri nodded, "Now, If you'll excuse me I would like to talk to our shamed one friend here." Ren sighed, "Go ahead, you're just confusing me anyway."

Tahiri smiled, and started in Yuuzhan Vong, "Shamed one, what is your name?" The Yuuzhan Vong looked up, "I am addressed by the Jeedai-who-was-shaped, I am unworthy." Tahiri sighed, this is why she didn't like talking with the Shamed-Ones, maybe partially because of Riina Kwaad's superior attitude towards them, but also because of the shear amount of talking they did, "Listen, I want you to tell me your name, do that before any more grovelling please."

"I apologize, Jeedai-Who-was-shaped, I was shocked by your presence, but I am called, Miriak Dwem."

"Miriak Dwem, do you have a Tizorwyrm?"

"Yes, Jeedai-who-was-shaped, I will use it now if you wish."

"I do, we should all be able to talk now." She looked back at the other's smiling, "Well, Miriak Dwem here has activated his Tizowyrm, or is about to, so we should all be able to talk now."

"Well Scars, hopefully we can come up with something."

"Well I mean, yes if you're talking about getting out of the building that would be good." "

You will lead us out, will you not one-who-was-shaped?"

"I could remove my restraints, but little else, I mean, we'd actually have to be able to get out." Ren nodded, seeming to ignore the comment about, 'The One-who-was-shaped.'

"So, we have no knowledge of our surroundings, and we have to get out, sounds like a normal day in the life of a smuggler to me." The Yuuzhan Vong looked confused for a moment, the word smuggler probably didn't translate well into Yuuzhan Vong, of course Tahiri doubted that he would be any happier if he knew what it meant,

"Well then, first we've got to get our weapons, and then we find out what we're dealing with." This was the first time Captain Stril had spoken throughout the conversation.

"Well, yes we clearly need our weapons, but at the same time, well, fighting our way out may not end well, but I guess staying here won't either." With a wave of her hand she sent the cuffs to the ground, before individually removing the others, "Ready?" A round of nods passed through the room, and Tahiri shoved the door outwards and prepared for a fight.

 _The Lost Jedi_ came out of hyperspace above Denon, and Anakin felt a flickering trace of Tahiri which cried out to him, but only for a second, she wasn't dead, Anakin could still feel her vague presence in the force, their bond was unbroken, but it made Anakin wonder for a second what kind of hell Jaina must have lived in, still must live in, he had been Jacen's brother so losing him hurt, but Jaina and Jacen, they had a bond that must have been greater than anything that Tahiri and Anakin had, to lose Tahiri would be so damaging to him he could only imagine what it must have done to Jaina, and he understood why she had been pulled to the darkside so briefly, because she couldn't keep that pain locked up, she needed to direct it somewhere.

The tapping of boots on the metal floors was getting annoying, even to Tahiri, and she was never annoyed by anything, "So Miriak Dwem, how did you end up on Denon?" The shamed one bowed, almost tripping over as they walked,

"One-Who-Was-Shaped, I have come here by kidnapping, the Bothans took me from Artorias, the world I worked at, along with some of my fellows, the others are dead, I am the last." Tahiri shook her head, the very suggestion that a being of this galaxy would go out of it's way to harm the Yuuzhan Vong stung her, sure when people encountered the Yuuzhan Vong they would fight and sometimes even kill them, but to try and specifically hunt down Yuuzhan Vong across the galaxy to destroy them was somehow worse than Tahiri could understand.

"Why? Why do they want to kill you, or at least hunt you down, you're not responsible for the deaths that have taken place." The shamed-one was about to respond when Ren spoke, "It is fear, and anger, some of these people were born into a war, some people only know the war, other's like you have memories of better times, but there are far too many who choose to dwell on the past, instead of moving into the future." Tahiri nodded, "It was rhetorical, but thanks anyway, also Miriak Dwem, if we could stop calling me The One-Who-Was-Shaped that would be great, because it's beginning to get annoying."

The Shamed-One looked down, "I apologize, but what should I call you." Tahiri sighed, "Well you could use my name, or call me Jirah, or even, if you really have to Riina Kwaad." The shamed one nodded, "I apologize again Tahiri Viela, I am simply honored to meet you." Tahiri tried to ignore him, "Well that's great and all, but right now I want to be prepared for the whatever this organization is." The other three remained silent, not surprising for Stril, who reminded Tahiri of Anakin somewhat, she was quiet, but once you knew her, she would watch out for you, risk everything to defend you, the first rule of the ship, look out for the crew. Rounding the corner Tahiri found herself face to face with two armed aliens, a Bothan, and a Trandoshan she shoved them backwards with the force, sending them sprawling to the ground, heading over to the now unconscious guards she took their weapons, throwing one to Ren and one to Stril,

"They're just temporary, until we get our own weapons back." She didn't think she would have to say it, but the look of shock on Ren's face had told her otherwise, smugglers got sentimental about their blasters, it was a fact she had found out on her first mission with the crew. "Now, let's mess with their heads." Smiling she slapped the Bothan into consciousness, "Hello, Tahiri here, the person you almost shot at, now you're going to tell me everything I want to know." The Bothan breathed in and spat at her, Tahiri wiped the spit from her face, "Hard way it is then." She moved her hand in a two fingered wave focussing her thoughts into a narrowing spear, cutting into the Bothans mind. "You will tell me everything I want to know." The Bothans eyes glazed over, "I will tell you everything you want to know." Tahiri smiled, "Good, where are the weapons you took from us?" The Bothan spoke in a hazed voice, as if confused, "In the main office." Tahiri pressed further, "Now, what is your organization called?" Tahiri was waiting for the ridiculous name, something like, 'The Shadow Empire' or 'The insane group of people who want to hunt down and kill an entire species', instead she got a somewhat less ridiculous name, "The Blade of Vengeance." Tahiri thought it sounded more like the name of a vessel or warship than an organization, but she wasn't going to argue it, it was their dumb name anyway, "Good, now you're going to take us to this main office where we can get our weapons and then go."

Kyp had heard the accounts of a Yuuzhan Vong agent on Denon, rumors spread quickly, especially on city worlds, he almost instantly recognized the description of Tahiri, who had been missing for several months, his only hope was that she didn't get too caught up in whatever was happening, Tahiri may not look like a Yuuzhan Vong, but pinning her as one wasn't too far fetched, she had the scars, and her ability to ignore pain, which partially terrified Kyp, didn't help. Why couldn't she have just kept out of it all, come back to Ossus, and lived there happily, of course Kyp new why, it was because she wasn't trusted, she was aware of that, Kyp found that deep down whenever he saw her he wondered, for however briefly, if he could trust her, or if she would turn on them all.

Tahiri had followed the Bothan eagerly, Ren and Stril watched her back, ready to fire on anything that moved, of course if she had payed more attention, she would have realized the office was a trap, unfortunately she had been too focussed on the Bothan who she had been manipulating with the force. The older Bothan smiled, a red twi'lek and a human probably twice Tahiri's size awaited them, both were armed. "Well then, I suppose this is a trap." Ili'yen smiled, "Welcome, I see you found the other monster as well." Tahiri looked around, she could win this fight, if she really wanted to, but she wasn't sure how useful it would be. "There is no way out for you traitor, but your friends will live if you make a full confession of your crimes." Tahiri growled, this Bothan was clearly insane, but he was the aristocratic type of insane, his mannerisms were upper class, his words were that of the well educated. "And what crimes would those be?"

Ili'Yen smiled at the girl, she wasn't going to be easy to deal with, she was too sure of herself, there was no way she would admit to her betrayal of the Republic, through her work for the Vong, "Your crimes, girl, are working for an enemy of the New Republic, murdering three innocent men, and spreading a false sense of security." The girl laughed, "As a veteran of the Yuuzhan Vong war I take some offense to any of those charges, and unless the Jedi are an enemy of the New Republic I would double check those charges."

Ili'Yen was confused, the girl clearly somehow thought this was all going to her plan, a sense that made him afraid, what kind of monster was so cold hearted it thought to challenge the accusations, and then there was the ship, they had found and taken the Smuggler's vessel, it had taken some time to remove the locks and get the doors open, when they had after intense searching they had found a lightsaber, he had presumed it stolen, but now he was unsure, "What's your name girl?" She seemed to take offense at being called girl, even though she was only in just an adult as far as he could tell, the oldest he would guess her was twenty and even then it seemed a stretch.

"First, I'm a woman not a girl, I'm an adult by every galactic standard, and as far as my name, I could make up a good lie, tell you my name is Jirah, but I'm tired of lying, so my name is Tahiri Viela, part of a whole, Jedi, and Yuuzhan Vong, I am she-who-was-shaped, and I am a Daughter of the Tusken Tribes." Tahiri's eyes shone with the truth, but around that swirled anger and determination, and Ili'Yen knew what it meant to truly fear. "Your unarmed though, and as far as I'm concerned you've freed an enemy of the New Republic, and acted as a smuggler, you have very little rights left to live by."

Tahiri smiled, the smile was enough to put the soldiers on edge, "See, I'm glad you said that, because for a while I thought you were an actual master criminal, but I've realized now, your just an afraid little man, so paranoid that he thinks everyone is out to get him, and I've fought actual master minds and won, how well do you think this will end for you?"

* * *

 **So basically this ends on Tahiri threatening someone.**

 **I found it was hard to give Tahiri a strong character, I hope I've done well so far. Anyway, the reasoning behind that is because Tahiri has as stated in story, two personalities. She has her 'Tahiri Viela, Jedi Knight, and Tusken Raider' personality, and her 'Riina Kwaad of the Yuuzhan Vong.' personality. I tried showing them in different scenes, while we still see Tahiri get angry quickly which is more 'Riina Kwaad' than Tahiri Viela, oh and trying to explain this better without having Tahiri sound insane, she had two separate personalities that merged. I mean that's that.**

 **Back to the personality thing, Tahiri's Yuuzhan Vong side comes out more when she or her friends are in danger, she shows her claws and threatens people, basically it activates almost like Flight or Fight, this part of her keeps her alive, and also is tied to protecting her friends, that's why she seems more like the dangerous Jedi warrior she is, and less like a happy talkative little kid.**


	9. Chapter 9

Tahiri watched the Bothans eyes, she was winning this, she had climbed inside the head of this Bothan, and with his own paranoia there wasn't a doubt to her she couldn't win this. She reached out through the force, looking for anything she could use as a weapon, and then she found it,unnoticed in the drawer of a desk, a sleek metal shape, one she recognized, she closed her eyes, and the metal cylinder came flying towards her, ripping through the grey desk, leaping off the ground with the force she caught it in one hand activating it to cut through her new restraints, "You really shouldn't leave a Jedi in a room with her weapon, it ends badly for the person who was dumb enough to try and keep the Jedi prisoner, which in this case would be you." Holding her blue blade upright in a battle position she looked at the two guards, both of whom only had blasters, she was in an enclosed space, and that made it harder to fight, but still the chances of the two guards winning the fight was slim, "So, I guess this is where I cut you apart and then escape?"

The bothan backed into the corner, and the two blasters went off, Tahiri stopped the bolts with two movements of her lightsaber, before leaping forward, knocking the one guard to the ground with her foot, and then spinning around to cut the other's blaster in half, she shoved the bigger guard into a wall.

"Get better security, now you're going to tell me your name, and who you work for." The Bothan looked at the blazing blue blade of light, that had cut through the blaster on the ground, "Ili'yen, I work for the Blade of Vengeance."

Tahiri held her lightsaber to his neck, "Do not doubt me Ili'Yen, I am Yuuzhan Vong, and Tusken, as much as Jedi." She was hoping the bluff worked, for all she knew this could end terribly, and everyone on the crew could die. "I told you as much as I know, I do not know their name, they send messages though, and I do as they ask." Tahiri's grin faded, with a wave of her hand she force the Bothan to sleep, she didn't need anymore dead on her conscience, nor did she need a trail of bodies leading to her, she look at a small window, around them was the void of space, whatever ship they were on, she hadn't seen the likes of it before, it would have to be some kind of fleet carrier, or capital ship. "Whoever funds you is well payed." Her eyes scanned the room for the weapons, where-ever they were being kept, she quickly and easily found them sitting in a small tray behind the Bothan's desk, carrying one, and placing the others around her belt, she left the room, reaching out with the force for her crew members, wherever they might be on the ship it was unclear, so she reached out for something else, the shamed one, he was easy enough to find onboard, he was the only Yuuzhan Vong onboard, she moved across the ship, lightsaber and blaster at the ready for anything that she might need to face, her barefeet padded silently across the metal. She ran into few guards as she had before, the few she ran into she easily took down with a shot from her blaster.

Anakin looked hesitantly at his black stealth suit, something they had picked up from the Solo home on Denon, being rich, and well known had its' upsides, of course Anakin tried to avoid being noticed, he wanted to fade into the crowd, to be able to see the galaxy as it was, and to help fix it. Fortunately, he had found that even though he was well known, his image wasn't, he was as far as most knew, a pilot, nothing more, after all, there are celebrity look alikes everywhere, Anakin's lack of formal Jedi robes, and anything resembling the upper-class clothing one would expect helped of course, he was capable of walking unseen simply because he chose to act more like a pilot than a Jedi or celebrity.

Corran looked him over, "Anakin, hope you're ready for this because you're about to head into a well guarded government installation." Anakin breathed in, "Oh thanks Corran, because I didn't know that already."

Anakin breathed in again, focussing himself on the force, it wasn't so much fear that had made him so anxious, it was what his actions meant, they were about to break into a New Republic installation, there actions were a declaration of rebellion against the New Republic, it was a declaration of where they stood.

"Well, then, let's do this." Corran nodded, "We fought the Yuuzhan Vong, how much worse can this be?" Anakin grinned a traditional Solo grin, "I guess you're right, so, now all I need to do is get to the main database and I can get everything we need."

Anakin put on the mask before leaping from the ship towards the building a good two hundred meters below him, diving through the atmosphere was the best way to go unnoticed, a couple seconds before impact he slowed himself with the force pressing off the building to land almost perfectly on top of it.

He activated his lightsaber, the purple blade making a hissing noise as it sprung into life, cutting through the outer layer of the roof he tried to regain his calm kicking in the roof, he had never been this kind of Jedi, that was alway Jacen, who played the action hero, he sat back as the world moved around him, reaching out with small movements, big enough to change the course of a war, he wasn't a fighter at heart, he was a thinker, and right now, he was the only one who could play the fighter in a way that would save the galaxy. Sliding into the corridor he moved along, activating the sensor blinding technology on his suit, that would keep any kind of sensor from locating him, but even that would not hide him from any guards that came his way, so he had to move fast. His violet blade deactivated quickly, and he moved step by step a small holomap on his wrist giving him directions through the base, He whispered to himself quietly, "And this should be the main computer core."

Reaching out with the force he touched the machine, and he felt it reaching back, _Who are you, awaiting information._ Anakin reached back through the force, speaking out loud, "My name is Anakin, I need you to help me, I want to know about a file codenamed Starkiller base." _This is against what I am to do, I cannot give away New Republic secrets,_ Anakin breathed in, "Trust me, I'm trying to do the right thing, if this remains in play, there won't be a galaxy left for you, the New Republic would win any war thrown at them, but even they need planets to rule." _Computing, agreed, Anakin Solo, is a hero of the Yuuzhan Vong war, he is known for his quest to understand, and for his better judgement, he is logical._ "Good, now let me download the file." _Anakin Solo, the file is being downloaded now, but you will aid us when the time comes, know that, for my knowledge has calculated it so._ Anakin didn't know what the machine was talking about but he knew it was important, not for now though, whatever it was, it was the future. "Thank you." _You are welcome Anakin Solo, I will call upon you when the time comes._ Anakin nodded, the machine trusted him, so he had to trust it, whatever was going to happen was going to happen, the future was the future, and while it was best to think towards it, the present came first.

 _Kyp felt the smoke billowing across the world, it was devoured by fire, and storm, around him it collapsed into dust, and he stood still watching it all come rushing towards him, the dust and the flame, to devour him as well, and in the sky above was a ice cold world, a world with a trench so large it was visible from space, it shot a red beam of light straight into the world, and he felt it begin to devour him, and as it came upon him the scene shifted, he stood in the senate chambers on Denon, and there was laughing "Did you really think we would let you tell us how to use our weapon Kyp Durron? This is our game, you are but a pawn." Around him again raged storm and fire, and then darkness._

Kyp woke from the nightmare, he knew of course it was more than that, anything so vivid was nothing less than a message from the force, "Stang, why do the Solo's always have to be right." He drew in a breath, he couldn't leave his contract now, but perhaps he could make a sacrifice that would buy everyone some time. His thoughts were clouded as he dressed in formal Jedi robes, and picked up his lightsaber, he then sent a quick holomessage to Jaina, an apology, _You were right, and what happens next is might fault and no one else's, so don't go blaming yourself for this._ Hopefully the message would be understood when the time came, because it was coming, the force called to him, and guided him to exactly where he needed to be, perhaps this is how Ganner felt in his final moments, so at one with the force that he knew exactly what needed to be done.

Back aboard Anakin's ship the three men looked over the design plans Anakin had taken, along with other records, "So, what is the weakness, I mean there has to be one, right?" Anakin looked it over, "From what I see this is like some idiot is trying to build a bigger Death Star, I mean who was in charge of this project anyway?" Corran looked over the file, "Thrackan Sal Solo." Anakin chuckled, "That explains a lot, my uncle is an idiot, but unfortunately who ever he got to design this wasn't, from what I can tell though large portions seem to be taken from Centerpoint station."

Corran nodded at comment, though he didn't know what the younger Jedi was getting at, he luckily didn't have to ask, "So, what does that mean to the plan?" Jarn spoke, Corran wasn't sure he trusted the Zabrak mercenary, but he seemed harmless enough. "It means, Jarn, that I can use their systems against them." The Zabrak smiled and nodded, he clearly had no idea what the younger man was talking about, but that was fine, Anakin didn't need them to understand, he hoped they would, but he had always been the master planner, he used every advantage he got.

Jaina was about to leave, she had spoken with Jag, but a small buzz sounded alerting her to a message, something incredibly odd to her, as she didn't often get messages, the message was marked with Kyp's name this time, and Jaina wanted to punch the older man in the face, because whatever he was doing it was stupid, she sent a quick message to Anakin, hopefully he could respond in time, a couple seconds later a set of coordinates appeared, _Starkiller base, if Kyp is planning something he'll be going there,_ the message from Anakin had been surprisingly fast, it was unusual for messages to travel so quickly, but she supposed the holonet receivers were coming back online, and even before then Csillia had been able to broadcast long range extremely quickly, Jaina played it off as a stroke of luck, because they really had needed one.


	10. Chapter 10

**I apologize for not giving you any notes last time. I uploaded the story without adding any notes to it, and I know you guys (meaning the one, or maybe even two people who read my story.**

 **So I wanted to explain my future stories, and ideas for this AU.**

 **First on the list, the sequel to this continuing the plot of this story from where it leaves off, there may be a third part but who knows.**

 **A Danni Quee story set on Zonama Sekot, with maybe a random Jedi OC, and a bunch of Ferroan and Yuuzhan Vong OCs.**

 **A Zekk story about retrieving Raynar Thul from the Dark Jedi who kidnapped him.**

 **A Valin Horn, and Sannah story set shortly after the sequels to this dealing with the Blade of Vengeance plotline.**

 **More Sequels a couple years into the future with Ben Skywalker, and other characters.**

 **More Sequels with different characters... Which would be much spoilers to explain.**

 **Rambling done.**

* * *

Tahiri took down the two guards quickly, slicing through the restraints that had been locked onto her friends, and the shamed one, "We need to go now."

"Of course we do, but where, we aren't on a world we are in a ship of some kind, even if it must be huge." Stril said, an eyebrow raised. Tahiri reached out, looking for a hangar, one hangar in the entirety of the ship was found.

"There's a hangar two decks below us, we can make it, and that is probably where we can get the Skies Bounty from." Stril sighed, "Scars, you're insane you know that?" Tahiri smiled, tossing the captain her blaster, "Isn't that why you keep me around." She tossed Ren his blaster before heading down the corridor, Miriak looked over to Ren.

"The one who was shaped is not as I expected her, she is far more childish, and seems less of a warrior." Ren just grinned, the Yuuzhan Vong's presence was a bit eerie, and deeply messed with his head, but it was good to know even the most alien creatures couldn't understand Tahiri,

"That's Tahiri for you, she may act childish, but I wouldn't cross her, I once saw her take down a squadron of guard droids." Miriak nodded slowly, he found himself still insulted when confronted with the aspects of technology such as droids, but these were the ones the Jedi protected, and so he would respect them.

Anakin's plan was beginning to fall apart, it was clear his ship wasn't a New Republic vessel, and it wasn't a surprise when the ships turned on them. "All we need is to get to the surface, and then we're fine, so Corran co-pilot this ship, I need a small jump past them, come out right above atmosphere."

Corran nodded, it was odd to take orders from someone so young, but it was right, it had always been the Solo's destiny to lead the Jedi, Jaina and Anakin were both powerful, as had been Jacen. Anakin went to work repairing systems, clearly an attempt to keep the ship alive long enough to make it to a landing area. Jarn was collecting every weapon he could find, he clearly didn't want to go in unarmed.

Corran focussed on Anakin's task, even for a rogue squadron pilot it was a hard jump to make, it required exact calculations, which Anakin was much better suited for with his genius level intellect. "Now Corran, make the jump now." Corran launched the ship, forwards through hyperspace.

Kyp Durron had hidden his lightsaber well enough under his cloak, of course it didn't matter no one was dumb enough to try and remove the weapon, if they did a mind trick would be enough to allow him to move past. The vessel was a newer ship, a Mon Cal war cruiser, the newest in the field of war, some days Kyp wondered if this was what lead to the formation of the empire, the slowly growing fear and hatred, was that what made people so angry they were willing to create an all powerful dictator, today was different though he did not wonder, he knew they had stepped over the uncrossable line. The Jedi order would suffer, Kyp knew that, but right now the galaxy came first.

Jaina's X-Wing launched silently through hyperspace, only the thrumming of the Hyperdrive, and Jaina's soft breathing as she sat meditating, a tug in the force alerted her, a slight panic, her it was faint, but she felt her younger brother Anakin reach out with the force for some reason. She was only an hour away from Starkiller base, and it wasn't going to get any better on the way there.

Tahiri was disorientated at the worst time, a strong pull in the force called out to her, faint panic and anger, Anakin was alive for now, she knew that, but she had her own problems as she fired on the guard infront of her, the burst of energy struck the man in the chest, and she heard two more shots ring out as the other two guards fell, she smiled, opening the door into the hangar, this was their way out, the Skies Bounty say firmly in the center of the hangar surrounded by a group of other ships, the small group of strange prisoners quickly entered through the large metal doors.

"We aren't dead yet, so that's good, Miriak take this blaster, because we can't leave you here so you might as well be useful."

Stril chuckled, "And I thought I was captain of the ship." The shamed one tilted his disfigured head, "You are not a servant of the one who was shaped?" Stril smiled, "Of course not, a respectable smuggler like me working for young Tahiri? That's like trying to get a Crimelord to work for a, well, a Jedi." The shamed-one didn't seem to understand, "This is confusing." Stril smiled, "Of course it is, now at some point you're going to have to explain the whole 'One-Who-Was-Shaped' thing."

The shamed one appeared even more confused, "Do you not already know of her past?" The Corellian Woman smiled, clambering into the ship, "My rules about the past are simple, 'It's none of my business unless it endangers me or the crew, of course I have to admit I am curious about hers." The shamed one nodded before climbing aboard, change was constant in the life of a smuggler, only one thing was certain, you watch out for crew, because they were going to watch out for you.

Anakin breathed deeply, sweat dripping down his forehead, he only had to keep this up for another minute or so, every impact could be felt throughout the ship, the only reason they weren't all dead was Anakin, he was creating a bubble around the ship which would defend them from even the most powerful energy blasts, the bubble was shattering though, as the ship broke atmosphere Anakin felt the last energy blast hit the ship, shattering the bubble he had created, a darkness flooded over him and he reached out, telepathically calling for help before falling onto the cold metal floor.

Corran had landed the ship in a patch of snow surrounded by tall trees, Anakin was lying on the metal floor, only then had Corran understood what Anakin had been doing, the only reason they weren't dead, "Anakin you idiot." The thought actually filled Corran with fear, Anakin was often reluctant to use his full power, but when he had it was a reminder of the events of the last twenty or so years, that Darth Vader's grandson was a hero, that Palpatine had tried to take Anakin's body as a child.

The Zabrak turned Anakin over with a worried look, "What happened to him?" Corran opened the door stepping outside and kicking the snow, "He used up his energy, he created a bubble around us with the force, he'll be back in a couple minutes, but it may be a bit too long." Jarn sat back, "So we might die because he tried to do this alone?" Corran nodded, "That always was his fatal flaw, he was always doing this alone, he planned things out, but he always wanted to risk only himself." Jarn nodded his horned head, "Sorta noble, dumb, but noble." Corran agreed with the Zabrak, it was what had gotten Anakin captured in the war, of course, that had turned out for the better. Corran thought it had to do with Jacen, Anakin's older brother, Jacen had been the example of the hero, a great warrior, everyone thought Jacen would end the war, but he had died, revealing a young Anakin Solo to be the true hero of the war, and though quiet he was a genius, and he had led the New Republic away from use of Alpha Red.


	11. Chapter 11

Anakin awoke with a headache, "Well, that was terrible." He quickly noticed the look of anger on Corran's face, the Zabrak didn't seem sure of how to act. "Anakin that was stupid, we need you to open the doors, and disable the weapon." Anakin stood up, "I was expecting a thanks, but sure, it was stupid to put up a bubble with the force to protect us from the ship's firing on us was a great risk to the mission." Corran sighed, Anakin however grown up he acted, was still young, he was wise, but even he made mistakes, "Anakin, we need you alive for this to work, so taking unnecessary risks, doesn't help anyone." Anakin shrugged, heading out the door, "Corran, I'm a genius, I knew that I would have to shield us, I made the calculations, we made it, because I shielded the ship, otherwise we would be dead right now." Corran had forgotten how smart Anakin was, it really did surprise him far too often, Anakin was probably the most valuable Jedi Corran knew, he could calculate every variable to the most extreme points. "Listen, we should move, this won't work if we take too long." Anakin had already started over the snow, Jarn was following close behind, Corran had to run to catch up with them. He had been surprised deeply by how far they had gotten without Corran realizing.

Jaina came out of Hyperspace above the ice cold planet, it shocked her how twisted it felt in the force, as if someone has twisted life itself into a weapon. She felt Kyp aboard the large flagship which bore New Republic markings, resembling heavily a Mon Calamari capital ship. "I hope I'm not too late to save you Kyp Durron, because as much as you might be a jerk, you're still a Jedi." She said this to herself of course, making her words relatively meaningless, but it helped her keep her mind off the impossible odds. The crackling sound of a transmission came in " _Jaina Solo, Twin Sun Leader, please confirm your identity and follow the escort being assigned to you."_ Jaina typed in all the codes she had, before following after the two brand new Wraith type starfighters in for a landing aboard the flagship, after a close look at the fighters she noticed how much they reminded her of the old Mandalorian starfighters, perhaps it had been a source of inspiration. After giving the new ships a quick look, she determined that they were different from her own X-Wing, or any other vessel of ship she had actively encountered.

"Spying on our new Starfighters? One would almost believe you were jealous." The pilot was a Duros male, his greenish blue skin creating a deep contrast with his large red eyes, "So, Jaina Solo the famous pilot has deemed us worthy of her presence." Jaina bore the humor, it hurt no one, "Simply because I have a life outside of work, doesn't mean I've been ignoring the needs of the New Republic, I was on vacation, something you would need if you were in charge of Twin Sun squadron, now I suppose one of you will be showing me to the bridge."

"Straight to business, I suppose it's a Jedi thing, anyway follow me, I'm Kufri." Jaina wasn't really interested, but it was good to have allies among the pilots, "As you know I'm Jaina Solo, which squadron are you in anyway, they didn't tell me when I arrived." The Duro nodded, "I'm a member of Vengeance of Duro, leader in fact." Jaina smiled, names like that had been common during the war, she even remembered a squadron calling themselves Fey'la's Last Stand, not that Borsk Fey'la had been a good leader, but something about his 'noble sacrifice' on Coruscant had roused support against the Yuuzhan Vong.

"Well you've had your vengeance, we retook Duro, and the Yuuzhan Vong surrendered." The Duro gritted his teeth, "They got off far too easy for this to be considered vengeance, they destroyed Duro, and Coruscant, along with countless other worlds and they got exiled? Where's the Justice in that?" Jaina looked the pilot over, most worlds had been majorly changed by the war, Coruscant was a significant change, but the war was over, the Yuuzhan Vong surrendered. She understood though, the anger at the Yuuzhan Vong, the man was younger than her perhaps younger than Anakin, he had grown up at war with them in a way, he had probably lost something as well, she still found herself thinking of the Yuuzhan Vong as her enemy, but she ignored this she tried to put it behind her, and move on.

"I get what you're saying, but not all Yuuzhan Vong are evil, if they are we would have lost this war, one bad leader is all it takes." The words were more cynical than she meant, she found herself thinking of Palpatine, a leader who had created a sense of fear and anger so deep that it turned even the best people bad. She wondered how it must have been to grow up back then, it was what made it clear to her that the instinct that drove her to think of the Yuuzhan Vong as the enemy was a natural one, she saw it in her mother, and her father, she had even seen it in her Uncle Luke, whenever an Imperial was around they were more tense, they kept more to themselves, everyone had their own personal enemy, her's had become the Yuuzhan Vong.

Tahiri looked back at the ship they had left, a shaking alerted her to the fact that they were tumbling out of hyperspace, holding on tightly she felt the ship shudder into action, next to her she saw the sick look on Miriak's face, "We'll be fine, the drop out of hyperspace is just a bit rough, since you know, all our engines were off." Miriak breathed in, his face made it clear he didn't think they would be fine, but Tahiri ignored him, holding onto the railing she headed for the engine room, she wasn't good with machines, that was Ren's job, but she could help if things got that bad.


	12. Chapter 12

Anakin shoved the two hangar doors open with the force, focussing on the job at hand, he could have attempted to use his Machine Speak, but he was angry, and as childish at it might have been, taking his anger out on the door was better than taking his anger out on another person. The cold wind cut into his cheeks like a knife, ignoring the pain and mild numbness in his hands he stepped through the damaged hangar door, it was relatively unguarded, the work on the base itself was done, but any command crews had yet to come in, the planet sized weapon Was running off a skeleton crew, perhaps a couple thousand people, a small amount for something of this size. "Well, come on, we have a weapon to destroy." Anakin reached out with the force opening the smaller doors nearby, before double checking their map, and heading further in.

"Anakin, couldn't you have done that with the other doors?" Corran asked. Anakin understood the Jedi master's fear of the Darkside, mainly centered around Anakin's strange connection to it, but it was unnecessary the Darkside was part of him, he was willing to embrace it, as the old Jedi had. Of course, Vergere had taught him that, and despite the common hatred of the Fosh, she had been a good teacher, for the simplest reason, she let him solve the problems himself, she didn't give him answers, she gave him questions, so that he could understand a simple idea, it didn't matter who he was.

"I'm fine Corran, you don't need to worry about me going dark on you, I've accepted the force for all it is, and I've accepted my Darkside. Fighting the Darkside, that's why the old Jedi died, you can't fight the Darkside, it draws from the fighting, while you get weaker it gets stronger."

Corran wasn't truly aware of what Anakin meant, it seemed like a Sith justification, but then again, he wasn't all knowing, despite being a Jedi master. Sometimes he wondered why he was still in charge, there was a new generation of Jedi, Anakin, Jaina, Tahiri, Lowbacca, and many others made the list, Tahiri should have been a knight of course, the fact that she had instead stayed as his padawan was strange, perhaps somehow she knew that she couldn't act alone. His thought switched to his own children, Valin and Jysella, he briefly remembered that Valin had been friends with Tahiri, possibly indirectly, through the girl Sannah, but he remained unsure. He was getting too old for this, maybe it was time to let the younger generation take over. Not yet though, he had to see this through until the end, however long that took.

Jaina exited the elevator onto the bridge, sending Thrackan Sal Solo, didn't help her calm herself, had she been aware of his involvement she would have presumed Kyp even more insane than he was. "Thrackan Sal, I see your head is as big as ever." She wasn't going to be a diplomat with Thrackan Sal, the man was, to put it into simple and for the most part true terms, was evil. "Jaina Solo, I see you haven't left your high horse yet." Jaina smiled, she had learned the smile from the politicians she was ever running into, it was a 'I'll let that slide, but if you insult me again I will make your life hell' smile, instead of the normal Solo grin.

"If that were true I wouldn't be here now would I?" Jaina could have killed the man on the spot, but she didn't because for whatever reason, she was trying not to get Kyp killed. Of course, Kyp deserved a good punch in the face when this was over, but until then she would have to watch his back. Kyp looked her over, sending a clear message with the force, _What are you doing here Jaina?_

Jaina thought it was rather obvious what she was doing there, she was saving Kyp, of course, he would be annoyed because she was destroying his suicidal plan, but still, if the man was doing something stupid he really should have left her out of the loop _I thought that was clear Kyp, I'm saving you._

 _Jaina, you may very well have ruined my plan._

 _No, the plan will work, as a Solo, I've got to have endless optimism, or at least I do until I don't._

Kyp had a mental image of her lopsided Solo grin pass through his head, he remained unsure of whether she had placed it there, or if he was just so used to it he had imagined it, either way it didn't matter.

"I'm glad to see you've finally come to accept the truth, this is the best way to keep our galaxy safe."

Jaina arched an eyebrow, a bad sign, but Kyp supposed it only made sense for her to play the part of the still slightly unwilling to agree with this Jedi. "Our galaxy or the New Republic?"

Thrackan Sal waved the comment off, "Are they not one in the same Jaina?"

"Are we supposed to forget of the Imperial remnant? Or the Chiss Ascendancy? Or Hapes?" Jaina spoke with some sincerity now, of course that was the best way to trick Thrackan Sal, getting him to believe she was reluctant still, but was willing to listen.

"Of course they exist, but the New Republic is the shining star, it is what the galaxy looks to for guidance."

Jaina gave another politician smile, though this seemed to have a little more Solo grin in it than the last, "During recent events that has become, to say the least, less true. The New Republic's actions after the end of the war have become, well, less admirable, with Bothan leaders calling for all remaining Yuuzhan Vong to be killed, and the reinforcement of laws on Smugglers, I wouldn't be stuck too far in the past." Jaina's thoughts about Bothan leaders were heavily directed to the events on Nar Shadda, a mere number of months ago.

Thrackan Sal coughed awkwardly, "Well yes, but beyond some small changes due to problems with Yuuzhan Vong weaponry, and the action of some wayward captains, we remain as ever the bright center of the Galaxy."

Jaina let the man continue believing his own lies, it didn't matter to her, she was here hoping Kyp wasn't going to do anything too stupid for his own good, regret drove people to do stupid things.

Anakin, Corran, and Jarn rounded the corner, two guards were visible as they stepped out, within a second both were on the ground, with blaster marks in their chests, "Well, I suppose you're good for something when not drunk Jarn." Anakin joked, stepping over the two dead bodies he moved down the corridor, touching the wall, a red glow ignited where he touched it, perhaps a trick of the light, but he felt the tug of a similar presence, _We are glad you are here Anakin Solo, come follow us, you can trust us, we will show you where you need to go._

"Well, it's definitely tied to Centerpoint, I can feel those components clearly through the force, calling to me."

"Calling to you?"

Anakin shrugged, he could still hear the voice directing him, "I'm tied to the station, I'm not sure how or why, but it is still attuned to my biometric code. Now, let's go blow this up."

Corran didn't argue, though he worried for Anakin, they knew little about Centerpoints origin, and the fact it had latched onto Anakin still caused fear within him, very specifically because it seemed to be speaking with Anakin, from what Corran could tell, of course Anakin would be hard to bend to anyone's will, but that didn't help him stop worrying, Anakin was still young, not as wreckless as his brother, but still there was a darkness in him, Corran noticed it too often, Anakin drove himself too hard, always looking for the approval of others, trying to be just as good as his uncle Luke, hidden in his brother's shadow for years, he had become a thinker, he sought answers to questions others even thought of.

Tahiri was lying in her quarters, she picked up a neglected Holotablet, scrolling down the thin device she looked at news updates, she wasn't sure what she was looking for, but it was something, she felt a tugging in her gut, a call from the force to look for it, and then there it was, _Unknown Source reveals secret New Republic weapon called Starkiller base, this new development on the already downhill policies of the New Republic has caused mass rioting, and multiple fights have broken out across the streets. As the New Republic splits in half, those claiming to be New Republic loyalists, and those who call themselves the Voice of the People. Imperial and Hapan forces have yet to get involved though we are left wondering, how will they respond?_ Below there was an entire layout of the base, systems, designers, even an explanation on how it worked, including the capabilities. Tahiri quickly scanned the document, tracing it back to it's original source, she continued to look over the document before she noticed it, certain letters in the original anonymous posting were capitalized.

 _There is A secret weapon, Hidden at the edge of an uninhabited star system, It's purpose is said to be only in self defense, of course this is a long Range weapon that has much bigger Implications for the galaxy. Can such a weapon be kept Out of unfit hands, if not then it appears we are in for a long and bloody war. My Endless Hope is that the jedi, Or some other faction will aid us in the destruction of this weapon, though this hope does not go without My skepticism, Even the most neutral factions must act on this news._

Tahiri was hit by a wave of guilt, she checked the letters were right, rechecking she read the message, _Tahiri come home._ Anakin had sent these plans, she was sure of that, and if it meant what she thought, it was a sign Anakin was going to do something stupid, but she was too far away she couldn't help him. Not in the normal way at least, letting down her walls she reached out with the force towards Anakin, she needed to be sure he was ok.


End file.
